There is a growing consciousness for the need to exercise. Various devices exist for strengthening the hands, wrists and forearms using variable tension mechanisms. These devices range in degree of effectiveness. A particularly noteworthy device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,267 which discloses a wrist exerciser in the form of a hollow shaft having a turning disk rotatably mounted at one end thereof with a turning knob at the other end for controlling the amount of resistance which opposes the rotational movement of the shaft. A spring is mounted within the shaft and leather disks are mounted in the turning disk to provide the resistance.
It would be desirable if a device such as the above noted wrist exerciser could be modified to preform other strengthening functions and not simply for strengthening the wrist.